Snowboards and other glide boards range from simple, predominately planar structures to sophisticated units with active dampening capability. Snowboarding is a growing popular sport and pastime with many participants who strive to enhance and personalize their experiences. There is a lack of accessories and systems for incorporating accessories into snowboards and other glide boards.